Snow White Queen
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Sara has an aggressive boyfriend. What she's going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snow White Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or "Snow White Queen" by EVANESCENCE

A/N: OK here's my new story. I don't have a beta so it's much mistakes. it's song fic. Please review.

Stoplight lock the door

don't look back

undress in the dark

and hide from you

all of you...

You'll never know the way

your words have haunted me

I can't believe

you'd ask these things of me

You don't know me

never and ever

Sara came back to home after a long shift. She didn't want back, but in lab was nothing to do. So, now she is here. She didn't go with the rest to bar, she couldn't. If Jacob know about it, he would... They've been together since 2 years, since 3 months they've been living together.In the beginnig was wonderful, until one morning, two days ago.

Flashback

"What the hell so long?" growled Jacob. Sara first time heard that tone in his voice. They was together so long, but he never said that to her. But Sara didn't be impressed. She thought that it was by her late, and exactly she didn't come on dinner. They was appointmenting but Sara had to stay longer in the lab.

"I must stay longer in the lab." answered Sara.

"You was so much busy, that you hadn't time to call to me or send message and said that you'll be late! Oh no, sorry, you didn't late, you just didn't come! I sat in that restaurant like jerk almost one hour and waited for you!!!" shouted Jacob.

"I'm so sorry!!!" this time Sara shouted. "I don't do you that fuss, because you're late!!! Don't remember how in the Valentine's day i waited for you by 2 hours, and you just didn't come! You didn't call!!! So stop shouting on me!" When she said last word she felt hit in her face. She didn't know what do or say. He never hit her.

"How dare you?" she said after a few minutes of silent and put her hand on her cheek.

"it's good, how dare I?" laughed Jacob. "It's simple, i can! You deserve on it."

Sara said nothing and went to the bathroom.

How he dared? If he did it once again, he'll regret. And now until he sorry me, i'll ignore him. she decided and looked on her reflection i the mirror. Great! It's the bruise... Her thought was interrupted by knock on the door. "Can I come in?" asked Jacob, already normal voice.

Sara said nothing and he decided that was concord.

"Sorry, I shouldn't" said Jacob and touched her shoulder. Other hand gentle touched her cheek, which a few minutes ago hit that same hand. When Sara was silenting, he embraced her i hugged.

"I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?

Sara only nodded.

"I love you my Snow White Queen"

End of Flashback

Snow White Queen thought Sara with irony. Jacob named her that since their first met. It's by her long, dark, pale complex and red lips. For him sh looks like that checacter.

Queen, if he treat me like queen, but no, he must show his power. Oh no, i can't longer live like that. When i find apartment i must move out. thought Sara and silently came to badroom. She didn't want wake him up. If she did this, it finished next fuss and next bruises. She had enough.

Wake up in a dream

frozen fear

All your hands on me

I can't scream

I can't escape

The twisted way

you think of me

I feel you in my dreams

and I don't sleep

Sara's been sleep for only few hours when she felt on herself his hands. It was obviously that he wanted a sex. Sara didn't want, she was tired and she felt disgusted to this man. She said a few words and asleep. "Leave me alone, I'm tired."

But that didn't refrained Jacob. "You didn't was here when I went sleep. You're here now. I have to go to work, and when I'm back you'll be in lab. You have to satisfying me!"

You belong to me

My Snow White Queen

there's nowhere to run,

so lets just get it over

soon I know you'll see

you're just like me

don't scream anymore

my love,

cause all I want is you.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Snow White Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or "Snow White Queen" by EVANESCENCE

AN: OK, here's next chapter. When I wrote first i didn't know if it be snickers or GSR. It's Snickers, so if you don't like it, don't read this.

_Wake up in a dream  
frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream  
I can't escape  
The twisted way  
you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams  
and I don't sleep_

_A few hours later_

Sara laid on the bed. She felt dirted. But how different she could feel after that. Jacob raped her. She want nothing, all body hurt her, but not as much as her mind. She didn't move too much. The tears which flowed were the biggest move she did. Jacob was changing. She knew she must finish this. Fast! Jack never be like some time ago, and now it'll be worse.

She knew it. She saw her father.

She got up and went to the closet. She drew out a bag and packed the most important things. She didn't know where she stay, but she knew one thing, she longer couldn't stay here. When bag was all, Sara went to the bathroom. She must take a shower. She wanted washed from herself a humiliation. She didn't mind if she could report this or not. She just want wash herself.

Sara took a long shower, when she was coming out she looked at the watch. Great, I'm late she thought. She took a bag and went to her car.

When she was driving to lab she forget about a bruise around her left eye. But she remembered to wear a blouse with long sleeve. The truth is that she couldn't wear t-shirt, because on her shoulders were much bruises. She was deep in thought and didn't notice that she was on lab's parking lot. She got out the car and fall on someone, she muttered 'sorry' and went away when she heard texas drawl which she good known.

"Hey, Sar!" Nick said and noticed the bruise on her face. "What is this?" he asked.

"What?... Oh this!" Sara replied and smiled slightly. "It's nothing. I just fell on the door." It's was obviously that she was lying, and both knew that. But he didn't want push her because he knew that she said him nothing until she want this. So he only nodded. Then they headed to the lab.

_a half hour befor the end of the shif locker room_

What a day! Firstly Jacob. Then Ecklie employeed a new person. A she was on the night shift. Sara brawled with her. She didn't know, how Mary(that's her name) could finished a college, and worked here. Besides she dirted her blouse by powder to fingerprints, and she smelled decompose body. Decompose! They found a body in bathtub, if that can name a body. It was human soup. She must change. Sara came to the locker room. Luckily it was empty. She found the blouse in her locker and took of her other blouse when the content was falling down on the floor. She started cleaning and didn't notice that in locker room was someone else. Moment later she noticed him. In the corner stayed Nick and he was looking as hypnosising at the bruises on her shoulder. Sara after a few minutes noticed that she stayed befor him only in her bra which was showing all of her bruises. While she was standing and searching her t-shirt, she heard his quietly voice. "Sar, why are you having so much bruises?"

"Like I said, I..."

"Bullshit! I don't believe in that story about door. We both know that is a lie." Nick interrupted her. "You know you can trust me, right?" said Nick and was watching as Sara was wearing her shirt, which was hiding her bruises with every inch.

"It's nothing!" said Sara. She wanted cut this conversation. She know that if she started talk about that she can't stop crying. She wanted go out, but when she passed him, he grabbed her arm. "Sara..."

"Not now" she interrupted him. She had hope that after shift he wouldn't remember about it.

"OK, we'll talk after shift. And don't think that you can escape. We'll met on the parking lot."

Sara only nodded and walked out the door.

_End of shift parking lot_

Nick was waiting by Sara's car. Finally he saw her. He thought that she was looking like little, scared girl.

"We can go to the bar on the breakfast if you want." said Nick when she reached him. Sara turned her head in negative answer. "No, rather not"

"So we can go to my apartment. We'll can calmly talk."

"Whatever" answered Sara. She knew that she can't escape from this. Nick was her best friend. He knew when something was wrong with her. They often sat on the couch in her or his apartment and talked. But in last 2 months Sara rarely talked him after work, but in work she didn't talk much too. She almost forgot that sometimes is good talk to someone.

After 30 minutes both were sitting on Nick's couch and drinking hot chocolate. Nick didn't pushed her to talk. He would be waiting as much time as she need. The silent was breaking but Sara's cell phone. She looked at ID and put her phone to her pocket. Nick noticed that Sara lightly shiver when she read who that was. "It's Jacob." said Sara simply.

Oh right. This was that guy which he lived. I forgot about him. Maybe she didn't want talk with me, she has him. But if she didn't want that why she sat here? thought Nick. His thought was breaking by ring. This was the text message to Sara. She read this.

_Where are you, bitch?_

Nick didn't read that message but he could swear that he looked in Sara's eyes mixture all emotions. While later her phone rang again. "Sorry" she said and went to the other room.

_"What?" said Sara her the certainest voice. But her voice sounded like voice which belong to little, scared girl._

_"No, I don't back to home."_

_"Not today, not tommorow, never! Don't dare talk to me like that! And stop calling!"_

_"Leave me alone!" said Sara beggely voice. _

After that she hang up and sat near Nick on the couch.

"So, maybe you say me why you have all this bruises?" asked Nick.

_You belong to me  
My Snow White Queen  
there's nowhere to run,  
so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
don't scream anymore  
my love,  
cause all I want is you  
_TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for so long. I haven't a time. Sorry for mistakes I haven't a beta.

To **SparkFiction: **_**No, English is not my first language. **_

Thanks for reviews.

Sara was sitting on the couch and thinking. She knew that she must say something. Sara started. „You know about me and Jacob, don't you?"

Nick only nodded.

„We have been living together for 2 months. Well truth be told we were living together."

„You were living together?" repeated Nick.

„Yeah, I packed my stuff and left." said Sara.

„Why? I thought that you were happy with him."

„Yes, I was. I was happy until last week." said Sara. She decided that she tell him everything. She want to talk to someone.

Nick was looking at her, waiting. She continued. „That day we were working on Judy Stile's case. Remember? There was much evidences and I stayed in lab after shift. I forgot that I was having a date with Jacob. The case was hard and I didn't remember that I should call to him. When I came to home he hit me first time. I asked him how he dare and Jacob said that he just can. A few minutes later he started apologize me. Next day everything was normal. Until I said something he didn't like. Jacob hit me once again and this time it wasn't only one hit. I decided that I have to move out and I started search an apartment." Sara continued.

Nick said nothing. He was waiting until she tell him everything. He knew she wanted tell him something else, he was seeing a tears in her eyes.

„When I came to home I went to bed. I was tired. Then he woke up. He wanted have a sex with me. I didn't want. He... he raped me. I tried to fight but...but he was stronger than me. Then he went to his work. I packed my stuff and I came out. I didn't think where I'll be live. I don't find any apartment yet." said Sara and cried. She couldn't fight with tears anymore. Nick hugged her and let her cry. She was crying long, soon two tears escaped from Nick's eyes. He was thinking that she didn't deserve on that. No one deserves but is was Sara. His friend, his co-worker, a woman who his heart was belonging. Sometime later he looked at her and noticed that she falled asleep. Nick didn't want wake her up. He took her in his arms and carried her to his bed. Then he lied on the couch in his living room and after a hour later he falled asleep too.

**Next Morning**

Sara woke up by pancake's smell. She opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. After a while she reminded herself what happened las night. She told Nick everything and then she probably falled asleep. 'This is unreal and strange' she was thinking. She told him everything and now she was lying in his bed!

A moment later she stayed and headed to the door.

„Good Morning" Sara heard when she came out from Nick's bedroom. She looked at him and saw that Nick made pancakes.

„Morning." answered Sara. She felt awkwardly.

„I'm sorry for yesterday..."

„It's nothing to be sorry." Nick cut her. „You wanted to talk to someone and I'm happy that the person who you chose was me. But I have one question." Nick didn't want to she felt awkwardly but he have to ask. „Do you report this on the police?"

„No" said Sara silently.

„No. Why?

„When this happened I didn't think that I should report this." answered Sara and felt a new tears in her eyes. „I felt dirty. I only wanted take a shower. Clean this up... and escape." said Sara. She knew that new tears streamed on her cheeks. „After I took a shower I noticed that I destructed evidence. So much times I worked on cases whenm woman was rape and she took a shower. Then I thought that if it was me I would report this. And now I did something else." said Sara and started cry. Nick came to her and wiped her tears. He hugged her. „I'm sorry, I don't want to you once again think about this. But you can report this. You have bruises on your body." Sara only nodded.

They were standing together by few minutes and Nick reminded himself something. „Sar?"

„Hmmm?"

„You said yesterday that you moved out from Jacob and you don't have an apartment." said Nick and when Sara said nothing he continued. „If you want, you can stay here."

This time Sara looked in his eyes. „I don't know. I don't want to be a trouble." said Sara.

„A troble. Are you kidding?"

Sara smiled slightly.

„Thank you." she answered. „ And what with this pancakes which you made?" Sara changed a topic.

„They are cold but I can make new." said Nick.

He was happy that Sara decide stay in his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! Here's next charter. Big thanks to Sara and Gabrielle for review this, you did great job.

Thanks for reviews. I hope you enjoy this. R&R

**Sara was sitting in break room with a cup of coffee and a ton of files, and was deep in her though when Warrick came in and said **

**"Hey Sar! Jacob's waiting on you before the building. He said it's important." **

**Sara shivered when she heard that. She didn't want to see him. **

**She would like that he was only a dream. A nightmare from she can wake up. But he was a real person. A real nightmare. **

**"Sara? You okay?" asked Warrick. **

**"Yeah, I'm fine." Sara answered and went to talk to Jacob.  
-  
"What do you want?" said Sara in the strongest voice as she possibly can. **

**But she was looking like a little, scared girl. **

**"You don't greet me?" said Jacob as he took a step closer to her.  
In the same time Sara stepped back. Jacob smiled at her reaction.  
"I've come here to take you home, darling. Get your stuff and come  
back, my Snow White Queen." said Jacob a tone of madman. **

**"You're kidding, right? You're really thinking that I will come back to  
you, to your home with you?! After what you did?!" Sara shouted and laughed  
hysterical. She knew his outbreak was close.**

**"Jacob, I have to get back to work. You will never come here again and never**

**come close to me, or I will be forced to get a restraining order!" she said and turned around to leave, when suddenly Jacob grabbed her arm. He turned her to him. They were standing face to face. **

**Sara could feel his breath. She tried to pull him away but he only squeezed her arm tighter. He tried to pull her into his car. Sara was fighting  
with him. With one hand, Jacob gripped her hair, and other hand, he raised to hit her.  
Something stopped him. He turned and saw Nick who suddenly grabbed his hand to keep him from hitting Sara."What do you want?" growled Jacob. **

**"Let her go!" Nick calmly answered, but Sara noticed that he was  
furious.**

"What if I don't?" said Jacob and laughed.

**"Then this!" answered Nick as his fist hit in Jacob's face.**

**He swayed and let go Sara's hair.**

**"Leave her alone." growled Nick. **

**Jacob didn't want to fight here. It was Nick's place. Too much  
police. Maybe he was crazy, but he surely wasn't stupid. He would win this, or nobody would.**

**"You will regret this! Both of you!" shouted Jacob and get to his car and  
left.**

"Is everything is ok?" asked Nick as he walked over to her. 

**"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." said Sara smiled slightly. **

**"Are you going inside? It's really cold out here." said Nick  
when he noticed that Sara was standing only in a long sleeved shirt and the  
temperature was nearing below 41 degrees.**

**"Yeah. I'm coming." Sara said, and hid her hands in her sleeves. ****She  
felt that she was cold too.**

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN/ Thanks to **Gabriella and Sara** for beta.

AN2/ Sorry, it took so long to update, but I've been busy with school, etc...

AN3/ Thanks for reviews.

After shift Sara reported Jacob's action on the Police. Now she is here. In Nick's apartment, trying to sleep. Sara was tired but she couldn't sleep. On her mind was many thoughts. She thought about Jacob, about what he did. She knew she wouldn't forget about it fast. It's not so simple. She was wonder how some womans were doing so great after that horrible thing. Sara always was great in hide her feelings. But now, now it was hard. She wasn't sure what she felt. All of her feeling, he thoughts were overwhelming. She was hope that respoibility would reach Jacob.

I her mind Nick was to. Her feelings for him. Feelings to which she earlier couldn't admit to herself. She didn't know how she could be with Jacob so long. She was over with Grissom and she wanted to prove it. So much that she wasted 2 years with man which she didn't love. She couldn't see her real feelings. But she was almost sure that Nick was feeling nothing to her. They were only a friends, almost like siblings. The woman which Nick dated was tall, thin, has a blonde hair and breast larger than IQ. She doesn't have a chance.

But Sara didn't know how wrong she was.

Nick couldn't sleep too. All the time he thought about the beautiful brunette who was sleeping on the couch in his living room.

Nick told her that she can take a bed but she object and took a couch. So now she was only a few feets away.

Nick thought about her. How life experienced her. Firstly her childhood which she practically hadn't (by the way Sara didn't know that he knows about it. If she would want to tell him about it then she do it. Nick don't want to push her). Now Jacob. Nick didn't know how someone could treat a woman in this way. Jacob not only hasn't respect to womans. He treat them like his punching bag, servis, and things with which he can have sex. He wasn't man. A real man never do that. Jacob was a monster and he should spend his life in prison.

Nick decided that he won't fall asleep. He stayed from his bed and silently came out from his bedroom to make him something to drink. He was surprised when he saw Sara which was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and remote in hand.

"You can't sleep?" Nick asked and came to her with his cup.

"Sara jumped slightly because she thought that he was sleeping.

"Yeah, and I see that you too." Answered brunette with a smile.

"Yeah." Said Nick and sat on the couch where a while ago Sara's legs laid.

The girl turned on CNN and laid the remote on the coffee table.

They sat in silence. Both didn't know what to say.

When the news ended and commercial break started, Nick reach for remote and turned on cartoon network.

"I didn't know that you watch a cartoon. I thought that you only watch a Animal Planet." Said Sara and smile at him.

"And you don't watch a cartoon?" Nick asked with innocent smile.

When Sara turned her head as no Nick added.

"You should try. They're funny."

"Oh yeah. For example the cat which was trying to catch a mouse or bunny which has so much accident that he should be dead a long time ago. Really funny." said Sara.

"Hey, I like Bug's Bunny!" answered Nick. "Watch this." The ma added and smiled.

After a few minutes of watch cartoon Sara was smiling. Nick noticed it and said.

"I see, you like it."

"I don't. This is so absurd and silly, and it makes it funny. That's it."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. You forget say it's infantile." Said Nick and both laughed.

"Oh, ok. It's funny." said Sara.

They watched cartoon by next half an hour and both fell asleep on the couch.

Nick woke up a few hours later and he felt something on his thighs. The man opened his eyes and noticed that it was a Sara's feets. He decided to stay and make a coffee. Nick lifted her legs and stopped when he heard Sara's laugh. He looked at her. Her eyes was still close and on her lips was smile. She was still sleeping. Nick didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. Like an angel.

When he once again lifted her feet she laughed. He looked at her and noticed that this time she was awake.

"That's tickle." said a girl.

"Oh, Sara Sidle has a tickle. I have to remember this." said Nick with a smile. He didn't notice that he still has her feet in his hand.

"Remember, why?" asked the brunette.

Nick didn't answer because his cell phone started ring. Sara take her feets from his lap and he stayed.

"Stokes."

"….."

"OK, I'll be in twenty." said Nick.

A few seconds later Sara heard as her own cell phone rang.

"Sidle"

"…."

"I'll be there soon". she Said.

"Grissom." said Nick.

"Yeah." answered Sara.

"I'll go make a coffee." The man said.

"OK, I take a shower."

A twenty minutes later both- Nick and Sara arrived to the crime scene where Grissom and Brass were waiting on them.

"We got a stabbed man. We don't identify him yet." said Brass and the four headed to the body.

When they reach it Sara paled. "It, It's Jacob" she said.


End file.
